


Baby

by Mapal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Dean in the Impala, Human!Impala - Freeform, Impala/Dean kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapal/pseuds/Mapal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch curses the Impala and turns it human. Baby isn't quite what Dean expects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for the Dean/Impala kiss which is more cute and experimental. I have no doubt that Dean's in love with his car and vice versa, but you know that's kinda weird when Baby doesn't have two legs. Cas is the only one for Dean, 'kay? 'Kay.
> 
> This is from a kinda prompt/headcanon thingy I wrote on Tumblr http://mapalap.tumblr.com/post/39877008386/new-head-canon-dean-and-cas-have-you-know-tried
> 
> People wanted me to write it, so I did.

It was cold outside, a thin layer of ice and frost covering every surface, but inside the Impala it was hot and steamy. The condensation clung to the windows, clear lines etched into it where fingers had trailed through it, palms slammed against it, hair carving a path into it. Dean’s head thudded back against the window, leaving another mark in the damp, as Cas straddled him easily. His jeans had been pushed down and the angel remained frustratingly clothed, but sex was not the goal here.

   Dean’s fingers clawed at the leather of the front seat as Cas teased the hem of his boxers idly, sucking a bruise onto the hunter’s collar bone that would easily be hidden later. Things were still on the down-low. It wasn’t that Dean was scared of liking Cas, or that he was ashamed, but he was becoming attached. Attachment was never a good thing when you were a Winchester. Keeping it under wraps was the best thing for the time being. Besides, if Sam found out Dean wasn’t sure if his brother would throw up or throw a party.

   There was also something so very good about sneaking around. They were pulled up behind a line of trees out in the middle of nowhere on a dead-end stretch of road. Ever since Cas had popped up in the Impala as Dean left the shop, after picking up some cans of beer and some snacks, the sexual tension had been rising. It had been a week since he had last seen the angel. It was hard going so long without pleasuring himself, relieving the tension that he often found coiling up in his abdomen, but it was Cas’ only request.

   The angel must have found joy in making Dean wait. He said it would teach the hunter patience, make him learn to wait for better, things, but really it was just frustrating. Dean was sure he could jack off spectacularly in the shower at the very thought of Cas’ clever mouth wrapped around him, but he had listened to the request, however strange it had been. Cas had proved to be very dominating and Dean had to say he actually quite liked it.

   Cas was like an angelic sponge, even when it came to sex. He already knew how to drive Dean up the wall, to make him more frustrated than was decent, and to suggest with a single look that they would be finding somewhere very secluded, very soon. And that was how they ended up where they were, with Cas palming Dean’s erection through the fabric of his shorts, sucking bruises and biting marks into Dean’s shoulders, as Dean hastily unfastened the belt around the angel’s waist.

   The angel growled a low warning but Dean ignored it, slipping the belt undone before easily popping the button. He expected the retaliation, and savoured the adrenaline rush as Cas forcefully pulled him back from the door of the Impala by his shoulders and slammed him down onto the seat beneath him. Dean felt the air rush out of him and gasped loudly. Cas pushed his hand against the cold glass of the window and loomed up over Dean. “You’re really that eager?” he asked lowly, calmly. His voice didn’t betray the tension and the darkness in his eyes.

   Dean swallowed heavily and slowly returned his hands to Cas’ pants. The angel let him, shadowed eyes following the hunter’s every movement from where he was pushed up on his knees. He shifted one leg so his foot was planted in the footwell and allowed Dean more room. Dean pushed the slacks down just enough before shuffling his way down the seat until he could prop himself up on his elbow and mouth softly at the hard arousal beneath the soft fabric of Cas’ briefs.

   He heard the low, guttural moan from the angel and smirked against the cotton before slowly peeling it down. Cas may have had other ideas for their session, but Dean was nothing if not persuasive. The angel was hard and wanting as usual, and Dean took a second to savour the sight of him before trailing his fingers up the full length. Cas twitched, not just in his arousal but in his whole body, at the first touch, and then groaned low and deep as Dean took him into his hand and lightly started to stroke.

   He glanced up to see Cas still watching him, pupil’s blown and hair a mess, his lips parted in heavy pants. Dean parted his lips and let out a long breath that travelled the length of Cas’ arousal, and a grin tugged at his lips as the angel’s eyes rolled back into his head. Dean trailed his tongue over his lips before he rocked forwards, taking Cas easily into his mouth and enjoying the faint musky taste mixed with the perpetual taste of clean skin that Cas always had.

   Dean had become a pro at judging Cas’ reaction just by the noises he made. He couldn’t see the angel’s face from where he was, Cas arched up above him, moaning shamelessly, but he knew exactly how this was going. The angel wanted more. Dean’s own arousal throbbed painfully as Cas bucked forwards, driving himself deeper into Dean’s mouth. He took it well, swallowing easily around it before sliding back and setting up a rhythm with his mouth and hand.

   Cas let out a low whine of approval as Dean took up a fast pace, but it still wasn’t quite the noise he wanted to hear. He adjusted slightly on his elbow and then slid his free hand up the angel’s thigh as the other supported his arousal at the base. His flicked his tongue up against the erection and then trailed it up the full length, swirling it swiftly around the tip before sliding it over the slit. The breathy, wanton cry for more was the noise Dean had been waiting for, and was accompanied by a heavy thud against the roof of the Impala. He lapped up the salty liquid that was starting to leak before repeating the action.

   He pulled Cas closer and closer to the edge as he gently massaged the back of his thigh with one hand, stroked him with the other and took him repeatedly into his mouth. Cas pushed one hand to the back of Dean’s head to encourage him as he started mumbling under his breath in Enochian, his other hand pressed firmly against the window of the Impala. There was nothing like Cas rambling in a whole other language to make Dean’s own arousal throb and twitch against the constraints of his boxers.

   Cas seemed to sense his discomfort and pulled Dean’s head away rather forcefully by his hair. He adjusted over Dean’s hips again and crashed their lips together, drinking in the taste of himself on Dean’s tongue greedily as his fingers brushed over Dean’s scalp before cradling the back of his head. Dean felt a hand on him, strong and sure, but his moans were swallowed up by the angel’s eager mouth. Cas took them both into his hand, leaving Dean free to push his hands up under the angel’s shirt and trace the strong lines of lean muscle, taut and quivering.

   He thrust his hips shallowly in time with Cas’ hand, brushing their erections together in a glorious slide that was aided by his own saliva. Cas panted and moaned against his mouth, tongue greedy as it teased at the roof of Dean’s mouth. It was messy, and Dean would have been a fool to think he would last. Cas never orgasmed in a normal, human way, and he was right there on the edge. When he climaxed, Dean felt it rocket to his very core. He felt the angel’s grace light up every vein and nerve in his body, his mind going white, and then he was tumbling.

   He was aware of the mess, but ignored it as Cas collapsed on top of him and placed soft, almost apologetic kisses along his neck. Dean easily wrapped his arms around the angel and pressed a kiss amongst his hair. “I’m gonna need a clean up,” he mumbled gently, and Cas hummed in agreement but didn’t move. One of the glorious things about getting messy with an angel was the speed of the cleanup afterwards. “And I gotta get back to Sam,” he sighed quietly, his limbs heavy and his mind foggy. Cas hummed again and nuzzled his nose against Dean’s neck, breathing deep for a minute before he slowly pulled away.

   “You asked for help on your hunt,” he said simply. He was ruffled, red cheeked, and drowsy eyed, with a stupid smile on his face that Dean wanted to just kiss.

   “Yeah but I thought we could stop a witch before the… you know… this,” he said with an easy grin. Cas nodded and looked away, smile sheepish.

   “It was just a while since I saw you, and I thought you might be tired later.”

   “Never too tired for you,” Dean muttered as he smoothed down the angel’s hair gently. One day Cas would learn the effects of a comb. “Come on, let’s get a move on.”

~*~

   “Man, I hate witches,” Dean grumbled as they left the house. It had been a painful fight with a witch who was far too powerful to be safe. Unfortunately, she had escaped somehow. Dean bore the bruises that said he had taken a few too many falls against wooden furniture, and Cas fussed over them as they headed to the car. “Dammit, Cas, I’m fine. Just bruised,” Dean hissed under his breath.

   “But I can make them go away,” Cas replied as he grabbed Dean’s arm and made a few bruises there vanish. It wasn’t until they were halfway down the path when Dean suddenly froze, the keys to the Impala dangling in one hand.

   “Where’s my car?” His voice was sharp and tight, chest already constricting painfully. Sam looked up from his phone and scanned the street, a frown tugging at his face.

   “I didn’t hear the engine,” he offered uselessly, striding forward to look up and down the street. There wasn’t a soul in sight other than a tall man with black hair and a worn, light brown leather jacket sat on the curb. He turned his head as Sam stood beside him, one hand raking through his hair, and actually laughed.

   Sam jolted and looked down at the man, frown only getting deeper. “’Bout time you guys finished,” the man said with a laugh as he pushed himself up from the curb. Dean was at Sam’s side now, Cas just behind him, hand ready on his gun.

   “Did you take my car?” Dean barged up in front of Sam and the man before them turned his grey eyes to Dean and smiled slow and easy. He took a few steps forward until he was right in front of Dean’s face, inches away. Dean didn’t back down, but felt the ball of tense energy that was Cas quiver behind him.

   “Dean,” the man said softly, breath smelling like something Dean couldn’t quite place, but something very familiar. “I _am_ your car,” he purred gently. Dean recoiled a bit and frowned. The man was covered in silver piercings, wearing tight, black jeans, heavy boots, a black shirt and a light leather jacket. Despite his strange appearance, he was clearly well built underneath, lean and tall, almost as tall as Sam, with sloping shoulders and a strong jaw.

   “What the fuck are you on? Where’s my car?” Dean hissed dangerously.

   “Are you deaf?”

   “No I just don’t believe you,” Dean’s voice was raising and Sam placed a hand calmly on his arm to pull him back a bit.

   “Dean, we were just dealing with a witch,” Sam muttered quietly.

   “Witches don’t turn cars into people, and baby is certainly not… a… this!” Dean motioned to the man and the man only laughed, flashing a brilliant set of teeth and showing off the creases of age around his eyes and mouth.

   He was clearly older than Dean, but not by much. He still held youth in his face. “You want me to prove it?” he cooed gently, moving up again into Dean’s space.

   “I don’t think you can,” Dean spat, somewhat glad for Sam’s restraint but also wishing he could punch the douche in front of him right in his smug face. The man grinned slowly and placed a hand to Dean’s chest. Dean could swear he heard a possessive growl from just over his shoulder but he ignored it for now.

   “Remember that guy from highschool? The jock who was questioning his sexuality? Boy, that was a fun one. Really tested my suspension,” the man muttered lowly, voice a low growl to rival Cas’. Dean knew he had just gone as white as a sheet, and felt Sam’s hand leave his arm before his brother let out an awkward cough. “I know what you did this morning,” he sang gently, teasing a finger up Dean’s throat and along his jaw. “You know, he hurts when you get him all worked up. He might press the dents out again but he still hurts.” He cast a glance over Dean’s shoulder towards Cas and Dean dared to look as well to see that the angel was just as pale.

   Sam was silent, and Dean could feel a sickness settling in his stomach. The man tugged at his coat gently and removed his hand from Dean to point at something on the leather. “Stains, Dean. Do you have any idea how revolting this is?”

   “Alright, will you just shut up,” Dean snapped.

   “What are you more scared of? That you’ve been stroking a guy for most of your life or that I know _everything_?” Dean growled lowly and fisted the jacket in one hand, bringing the man closer.

   “I don’t know what the fuck is going on here, but we’re gonna get back to the motel, and then you’re gonna explain exactly what happened, alright?” His voice was low and dangerous but he only received a smirk in response.

   “Fine, let’s go. It’s not like I have wheels anymore.” Dean released him and span to walk away. He would find a car from somewhere. He heard footsteps behind him, the other three following on, but didn’t bother to look over his shoulder. The worst part of it all was he had just been outed by his damn _car_.

~*~

   They found a car to get them back to the motel and left it in an easy location to find before retreating to their room. The Impala, as Dean had quickly realised the man actually was, would not stop complaining. “And to make it worse, I have to _walk_. How do you guys do it? Oh wait, you don’t, that’s why you have me. I don’t even _understand_ legs. I mean how do they even work?”

   “Will you just shut up?” Dean snapped as Sam unlocked the door for them.

   “No, I don’t think I will. See I’m not enjoying this either,” the Impala hissed quietly. Dean turned to look at him.

   “Look, uh…”

   “Imp, you can call me Imp,” he offered easily.

   “Imp? What sort of name is that?” Dean huffed.

   “My name, unless you didn’t notice. Oh no, wait, you call me baby, forgot about that.” Imp’s sneer cut right through Dean and the hunter growled lowly before casting a glance to Cas. The angel shook his head before disappearing into the motel room behind Sam.

   “Imp, we’ll get you sorted, okay? I’m sure as hell not walking anywhere and I’m not drivin’ some piece of crap truck or something,” Dean muttered. Imp flashed his teeth in a smile and stepped right up into Dean’s space again. Apparently cars had the same concept of personal space as angels, which was that it didn’t matter.

   “Don’t be such a prude, you’ve been inside me so many times, Dean,” Imp teased gently. “And I’m honoured, really, that I’m your favourite car.” He swiped his fingers across Dean’s chest as he passed into the motel room, leaving Dean seething and confused outside in the cold of the winter night.

   When Dean finally braved the room, Sam was talking to Imp and Cas was sat silently on the bed. He sat beside the angel and nudged him gently, drawing a soft smile onto Cas’ lips. “Pretty shit way to get found out,” Dean murmured gently. Cas huffed a soft laugh and turned his gaze to Dean. He looked calm enough, but something was still carefully guarded.

   “I’m not sure, I think your car telling all your secrets is rather interesting,” the angel muttered before looking back over to Sam and Imp. Imp was telling the younger hunter about what he had witnessed in his life, revealing that he also knew everything Sam had done around the Impala too, which apparently included Ruby.

   “Dude, in _my_ car?” Dean piped up.

   “Yeah, Sam, in _me_?” Imp joined in, arms folded neatly across his chest. He had taken his jacket off, and, just as Dean had suspected, his arms were lean and strong, muscle and tendon tight beneath the skin.

   “It was a mistake, alright?” Sam retaliated, going a wonderful shade of red in the process.

   Dean took in Imp and his overall appearance from where he was sat on the bed. Now the jacket was off, he could see the distinct lines of several scars on his arms. Dean rose from the bed and threw a look to Cas. The angel nodded and Dean moved away towards Imp. “So… the scars,” Dean said quietly, reaching out absent-mindedly to take hold of Imp’s wrist and inspect his arm. Imp stopped mid-sentence to look at Dean and then down at the scars before slowly drawing his hand away.

   Imp let out a low sigh before crossing his arms and grasping the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up over his head to reveal a pale, yet very well toned, torso riddled with scars. Some were long and deep, others were more faded and shallow, and some were the clear remnants of puncture wounds. “You might have patched me up as best you could, but the scars are still there,” Imp said quietly, tracing a finger over a pattern of scars above his hip. “Oh, and the bruises.” He turned to show Dean the purple bruise on his back and looked over his shoulder at Cas. “Thanks for that one, angel boy.”

   Dean couldn’t help but reach out and run a finger over one of the deepest scars near Imp’s spine. He felt like he could name where they all came from if he tried. The one he was inspecting was most likely from the crash with the truck which had tore open the car’s side, damage that Dean had spent days repairing. “I like them, I guess,” Imp continued quietly. “But they do hurt when they happen, y’know? Being hit by a truck isn’t a walk in the park.”

   “Yeah, sorry about that,” Sam said quietly. Imp shrugged and pulled away from Dean, turning to look at them all again.

   “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure other cars get it worse. Just don’t let a damn demon drive me again, that hurt like a bitch and she sucked at driving.” Apparently Imp had picked up Dean’s way of speaking throughout the years. “Anyway, shouldn’t you guys be, y’know, working?” Dean snorted and rolled his eyes before turning back to Cas.

   “Yeah, yeah, we’ll get on it. Cas, any chance you can track her down?” The angel sighed and shook his head.

   “Possibly, but it’ll take a while. She’s clever,” he muttered as he straightened up from the bed. “I’ll start the search.” Dean moved up in front of him and straightened out his collar gently.

   “Call me if you find anything?” He met the angel’s gaze and Cas smiled as he nodded. Dean cast a look over his shoulder at his brother and Imp before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’ lips. He heard the breath that Sam sucked in, and purposefully ignored it as the angel kissed back and Dean lifted a hand to trace along his jaw. “And be careful?”

   “Of course,” Cas muttered against Dean’s lips, giving him one last, gentle peck before stepping back and disappearing into thin air.

   “I love it when he does that,” Imp breathed, looking almost star-struck where he was stood beside Sam. Both the brother’s gave him matching puzzled looks before getting to work.

~*~

   Sam was the better researcher, the better tracker, so Dean left him to it as he sat on the bed and talked to Imp. He had the radio sat at his side, listening out for any talk on the police radios. Imp was reclined against the wall, legs kicked out easily in front of him on the bed. Dean sat near the foot of the bed, arms slung out behind him as supports. “So what’s it like, being a car?” He guessed it was the dumbest question, yet it was something that he had wondered since he had calmed down enough to consider it. Imp chuckled and drew one knee up to hug it with his arms.

   “Kinda cool, really. Get to go super fast, get to drift around corners, oh and I get regularly fed otherwise I don’t work,” he said with that toothy grin that was becoming far too familiar. Dean laughed and shook his head, turning his gaze to watch Sam work at the laptop, a frown of concentration plastered on his face. He was trying to track mobile signals or something of the sort. “Being your car is the best,” Imp added after a moment of silence.

   Dean looked back to him and raised an eyebrow. “Why? Looks pretty shitty to me,” he muttered. Imp snorted and nodded, looking down at the pale scars on his arms.

   “Yeah, it’s tough, but it’s good, y’know? Lot of cars don’t have family cause we’re just cars, just rusty old things that go from A to B. No one respects what they have nowadays. Now you, on the other hand, you make me feel like family.” He rocked forwards and pushed his elbow against his knee, resting his chin on his palm. His grey eyes took Dean in easily.

   “Well… you were always a big part of my life, I guess,” Dean said with a shrug. Imp hummed gently and tilted his head. His black hair was messy and starting to fall into his eyes but he ignored it.

   “I was, wasn’t I? I remember when Mary got pregnant, that was a great time,” he said softly. He paused as he saw Dean tense up but then continued gently. “She used to talk to me, you know? She used to sit and wait for John when she couldn’t really walk too well cause you were so fat. She used to tell me that one day I’d be looking after you, and that I had to look out for you. Even when you were born, she used to sit with you in her arms. _Don’t ever let anything ever happen to him, baby._ ” Dean didn’t look at Imp, chewing on his bottom lip and staring firmly at his hands folded in his lap.

   It was almost too much to take in. Here, sat right beside him, was his car. He could ask Imp anything at all and he would be able to fill in the gaps. Yet, faced with the situation, Dean couldn’t think of anything to say. “Did you like her?” he asked quietly, at last. Imp smiled, honestly and with a few less teeth, and nodded gently.

   “I did. She had gentle hands. She was kind. She would never admit it, ‘cause she always laughed at John for it, but she’d talk to me when we were alone.” He traced his fingers along the pattern on the comforter beneath him and let out a sigh. “I was sad when she died, but I knew I had to do as she said. Had to look after you two. I tried my best,” he muttered.

   Dean felt a strange tightness in his chest and swallowed hard. All those times he could have been killed in the Impala and thought that maybe Fate was being kind, maybe Death didn’t have him on his list yet. Maybe all along it had just been the Impala. “You did good,” he said quietly. Imp’s face lit up and an expression of hope appeared.

   “Did I?” The gruff rumble of his voice lifted somewhat as he drew back his shoulders and grinned.

   “Of course you did, we’re still alive,” Dean chuckled just as his phone started to ring. He checked the ID to see it was Cas and breathed a sigh of relief as he answered. “Hey, Cas. You find anything?”

   “I’ve got her,” he said before there was a soft grunt and some shuffling around. “I’ll bring her back, and we can make her lift the curse.” Dean heard someone hissing something under their breath in the background. “She’s not happy.”

   “Yeah, well we’re not happy either, bring her in.” Dean hung up and tossed his phone to one side. “There, he’s got her. Maybe we can undo all this mess.” Imp’s face fell at those words and he slowly drew both his legs up towards his body.

   Dean cautiously reached out and rested a hand on Imp’s knee, tilting his head to try and catch those grey eyes. Imp was reluctant to look at him but eventually met his gaze. “You’ll be back to normal,” Dean offered gently.

   “Yeah but… being human isn’t so bad. I mean… when you get past the legs,” Imp mumbled. “I’ll be alone again when I go back.” Dean shook his head and squeezed his knee reassuringly.

   “No, you won’t. We’ll make sure of it,” Dean said quietly, glancing over at Sam for confirmation. His younger brother nodded and smiled.

   “Yeah, especially now we know you know everything,” Sam laughed. Imp grinned and stretched his legs out again as wings fluttered and Cas appeared holding a very pissed off witch by the wrist. She was spitting curses that hardly seemed to bother the angel and he quickly clamed a hand over her mouth as she clapped eyes on the other men in the room.

   “She bit me,” Cas grumbled as Dean eyed up the blood trickling down his wrist. “Hard.”

   “Damn witches,” Dean growled before looking back to Imp. “It’s gonna be okay, yeah? We’ll take care of you, I promise. No more demons, no more sex-”

   “Oh I don’t mind the sex, I was only joking. To be honest I was happy when you two finally got over your issues,” Imp said with a grin. Dean narrowed his eyes at him and shoved him lightly.

   “Ew, my car is voyeuristic,” he moaned playfully.

   “How do you even know what that means?” Sam piped up. Imp laughed and moved so he was sat beside Dean.

    “Dean, here, is a lot smarter than you give him credit for,” he sighed before placing a kiss against Dean’s cheek. “My back seat used to be covered in books and models,” he murmured. Imp stood from the bed and Dean followed.

   “Alright, witch, turn him back into a car or I swear to God I’ll show you just what Hell has to offer a fine specimen like you,” Dean growled, prowling over to the writhing witch.

   “Ooh, I like it when you get all bad boy,” Imp purred from just behind Dean’s shoulder. Dean ignored him as Cas removed his hand and the witch sneered at them.

   “And what do I get out of this?” she hissed. Dean smirked as Imp rested an arm around his shoulder and chest, his chin resting gently on Dean’s shoulder.

   “You don’t get shown what Hell has to offer,” Imp said softly. Dean raised an eyebrow and watched as she calculated things in her mind.

   After a few minutes of thinking she nodded and opened her mouth. “Ah, not yet, don’t try that game. Come on, guys, outside,” Dean said quickly, grabbing Imp’s wrist and dragging him towards the door. The rest followed, Cas leading the witch along with her arm twisted into an awkward angle. Imp turned to Dean as they reached the parking lot, a breeze ruffling his black hair gently. It was dark outside but a nearby light illuminated his pale features.

   “Thank you, Dean. I mean that,” Imp said quietly. He stepped up closer and let out a long breath. “And because I’ll never get the chance to do it again, and I wonder what all the craze is about…” He leaned forwards and down easily, pressing a light kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean let him, far too stunned to do anything else. He was being kissed by his car, but now he could certainly place that distinct taste. It was the taste of his childhood, of leather and whiskey and gunpowder and everything he remembered. It should have been foul but instead it was like going home.

   Imp pulled away and dragged his long fingers over Dean’s jaw. “I’m glad I found you,” he murmured, and Dean smiled a little uneasily.

   “Yeah, same, but it’s still weird being kissed by a car,” he chuckled. Imp laughed and nodded, looking over Dean’s shoulder towards Cas. He smiled easily, calmly, and let his hand drop.

   “Don’t worry, Cas, I’m no threat. He’s mad about you. He sings love songs when he’s alone, mutters your name in his sleep and doodles hearts with wings on my windows.” Imp ignored the shade of red Dean was going and met Dean’s eyes easily. “It’s about time he admitted how he felt and became committed to something other than me for once.” He raised an eyebrow pointedly and then looked to the witch. “Come on, Sabrina, do your worst.”

~*~

   Dean listened to the Impala’s engine roar as he drove along the empty road. It had seemed fitting, really, to take a drive by himself at such a time. He smoothed his hand over the steering wheel and settled down into the seat. No music, no Sam, no Cas, just him and Imp. He smiled gently, remembering the confusing events just a few weeks ago. Meeting his car in the flesh had been one of the weirdest things to ever happen to Dean, and yet one of the best.

   He would never have thought taking advice from a car would be the best idea, but it was. “So me and Cas are doing good,” he said quietly, sure he heard the engine pitch down a bit into a more gentle purr. “Can’t get married or anything ‘cause he technically doesn’t exist, but I wanna do something, you know? Anyway, there’s this thing that angels used to do a long time ago. Means we’ll be bound forever, but… you know… I’m okay with that.” He smiled and glanced around the interior of the car. The wave of nostalgia and memories flooded over him, memories of reading books on the back seat, listening to his mother whisper a story to him when they went for a drive because he couldn’t sleep, curling up under his dad’s jacket to keep warm on a long trip. He let out a sigh. A new chapter of his life was starting, but Imp was still there. Imp would always be there. “I’m really okay with that.”


End file.
